


Yin and Yang

by xsilverwolfx



Series: Overwatch Stories [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Character Death, F/M, Family, Fanfiction, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Major Character Injury, Overwatch - Freeform, Siblings, Yakuza, Yakuza Genji Shimada, Yakuza Hanzo Shimada
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22960606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsilverwolfx/pseuds/xsilverwolfx
Summary: Name: Li Xiaolian (Nickname: Xia) (means little lotus)Age: 20Description: Youngest in the Li Clan of the Chinese Mafia.  The family has a connection with the spirit realm through the Phoenix.  Each member of the family that was chosen by the Phoenix has their back tattooed with a representation of the Phoenix.Looks: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/489625790739685981/?nic_v1=1a3dLclymiWVYV%2BPAr0hgs9eWg0IMO0%2FoRxdwnW19f%2FQMGro%2FcXKOHBfTQAxyVjOXw
Relationships: Hanzo Shimada/Original Character(s)
Series: Overwatch Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643209
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Italicized words are the characters speaking Chinese, and the regular text is Japanese. Hope you all enjoy.

“ _You look so beautiful Xia_ ,” my mother says while placing the jade comb in my hair.

“ _Muqin, must I do this?_ ”

“ _Xiaolian, it is your duty to this family.This marriage will bring about a strong ally for your father.The Shimada’s are a powerful force in Japan._ ”

“ _As are we in China…I just wish it never had to be arranged._ ”

She places her hand on my cheek while giving me a solemn smile.

“ _I know this is not what you want, but I know that you will be in good hands with the Shimada’s.You’ve met them a few times, and Hanzo will make a suitable husband for you.I was in an arranged marriage, and it worked for me and your father._ ”

Nodding, I swallow my words and put on my best smile for my mother.We are to be leaving for the Shimada Castle soon and I don’t want to disappoint my parents or this family.I must fulfill my duty to this Clan no matter how I feel.

A knock sounds on the door.

“ _Enter_ ,” my mother calls.

Opening the door, my father walks in and smiles at the display before him.

“ _Xiaolian you look beautiful.The Shimadas will be very pleased.Come now, the vehicles are here to take us to the Castle._ ”

“ _Will Shang not be joining us?_ ”

My father sighs deeply, a sign that he is disappointed.

“ _Your brother has decided the Grand has more pressing matters for him to attend to._ ”

“ _The Hostess club in Sotenbori?_ ” I question.

My mother physically shows her disappointment by leaning forward and rubs her temple while shutting her eyes. Shame radiates off her by her demeanor.

“ _Well, we shouldn’t keep them waiting, let’s be off._ ”

Getting up from my seat both my mother and I follow behind my father to the car waiting outside of the hotel.My father gives the signal to the driver to take off and the car pulls away from the parking lot.

The ride over to the castle was quiet from me and my mother while my father begins his usual rant of how I must behave, how I must act, and how I must serve the Shimada Clan.Everything is riding on this union for the Li Clan and I would dishonor my family if I do not follow through with a successful marriage.

When we arrive to the massive castle, we are greeted by guards ready to escort us to the meeting hall.We exit the vehicle then follow the guards through the main gates etched with the Shimada Insignia.Behind the gates was Shimada Sojiro, along with his sons on either side of him.

“Li Zhou,” Sojiro greets, “welcome to my home.”

“Thank you for inviting us Shimada-san.”

“Please,” Sojiro reaches out to shake my father’s hand, “we have been friends for years, let’s drop the formalities.We are to be family soon.”

“As you wish.May I introduce my wife Shu Lien, and my daughter Xiaolian.”

My father steps to the side and both my mother and I give a small bow before returning to stand before the Shimada’s.I share a brief glance with the son to Sojiro’s left who I can assume is Hanzo, my husband to be. 

“It is nice to meet you both, you have a very lovely daughter Zhou-san.”

“Thank you.”

“I would like to introduce my two sons: Hanzo and Genji.”

Both brothers bow deeply before returning to their original positions.I notice that Genji sends a wink my way and instead of taking offense I offer a soft smile.He’s a cheeky one if I remember correctly.

“Well let’s not all stand out here, let’s go inside for a cup of tea,” Sojiro offers.

Following behind Sojiro and his sons he leads us through the main garden and into the castle.A few turns and we are welcomed into the tea room by two maids who are bowing as we enter.There is a smaller table set for tea, our fathers sit at each head of the table and I sit adjacent to Hanzo while my mother sits adjacent to Genji.

“You have a immaculate home Sojiro-san,” my father offers.

“Thank you.I hope your daughter will find her stay comfortable here.”

“I believe I will be very comfortable here Shimada-san.”

“You are very well-mannered as well.Also please, call me Sojiro.As I’ve told your father, we will be family soon.”

“If you insist Sojiro-san,” I nod.

“Now in regards to your upcoming stay, I’ve spoken with Zhou-san that your education will continue here in Hanamura with private tutors along with Genji since you are both at the same level.If you require anything you may ask and we will provide for you.In return you will accompany us to events and meetings that require representation of the families, and show them that both the Li and Shimada Clans will be united both in marriage and in business.”

“I understand,” I nod.

“Hanzo, when he is not training with me, he will go over our reports with you so at any time if need be you can take over for him if other matters await him.”

“We also discussed your wedding,” my father continues, “and both Sojiro-san and I agree that it is best for the ceremony take place in six months.It will give you both time to get to know each other before we bind the clans.”

“Understandable,” Hanzo finally spoke.

“So you better be nice Hanzo, or you’ll have a runaway bride,” Genji snickers.

“Baka, mind yourself,” Hanzo scolds while Sojiro delivers a sharp gaze.

“Forgive my son, he forgets to mind his manners at times.”

“It is alright, he reminds me of my own son.”

“I’m sorry that he could not join us today,” Sojiro inquires.

“Shang had more pressing matters to attend to, I’m sure he will be around for another meeting someday,” I chime in before my father. 

“I look forward to meeting him.Hanzo, why don’t you and Genji show Xiaolian-chan around?We still have some things to discuss.”

“Yes Otou-san.Shall we Hime?”

“Of course.”

I stand from my seat, bow, then follow the brothers out of the meeting hall.As soon as we are away from our parents, Genji stretches and takes a more laid back approach.

“Gomenasai Hime, but I’ve had a long night and morning so I’m going to let my Anija take you around while I go and get some sleep.”

“Genji,” Hanzo groans.

“What?She is to be your wife soon, don’t get shy around her now.If you need any tips text me and I’ll help you out.”

Genji, with a wink, hurries away before a blushing Hanzo could get his hands on him.I chuckle softly at the display catching Hanzo’s attention.

“Genji is…”

“It’s alright Hanzo-san, as I said, he reminds me of my older brother.”

He scoffs, “If only you knew.”

“So, shall we continue the tour?”

“Ah, yes. Uh…”

Hanzo is weary to offer his arm, obviously he is inexperienced with how to act.In a way I feel relief because I too was nervous, so I offer a small smile.

“We can just walk Hanzo-san, no need to make either of us uncomfortable.”

“Yes, thank you Hime.”

We walk along the halls of the castle, he’s showing me each area: the kitchen, living areas, the gardens, the training area, the onsen, etc.What I notice is that Hanzo is very textbook, tense, almost military like, the complete opposite of his spirited brother.However, I see the similarities between himself and I in how we carry ourselves, how we were taught to be by our parents. 

“Your home is beautiful, Hanzo-san.”

“Thank you.I hope you will find your home here with us, with…”

“Hanzo-san,” I touch his arm softly, “we do not need to rush the situation.I understand that this is a change for us both that we must adapt to, especially on behalf of our families.Why not we agree to be friends for now?”

His lip quirks in a hint of a smile before he fights it and retains the stern look on his face.

“I would like that very much.You are very kind, for what I’ve noticed so far.”

“Thank you, and I’ve noticed that you are very respectful.I’m sure that we can get along quite well as time goes on.”

“I agree.”

Out of the corner of my eye, I see both my parents and Hanzo’s father walking towards us.

“Ah, I see you two are getting along,” Sojiro comments.“Very promising indeed.”

“Xiaolian, your things have been brought in,” my father adds.“Your mother and I are going to take our leave, and you will resume your stay here.”

“So soon?”

“We received a call and your father is needed,” my mother answers.

_*Ah, Shang needs to be bailed out…again.*_

“Now that Hanzo has showed me around, let me see you off.”

“I shall accompany you,” Hanzo adds.

After saying their goodbyes to Sojiro, both Hanzo and I escort my parent out of the castle and to the main gate.Though I keep my proper posture and bow towards my parents, my mother reaches out and pulls me into a hug.

“ _Bring honor to this family,_ ” she says.

“ _I will._ ”

My father nods to me as a goodbye then both of my parents enter the car and the driver drives off.I give a small wave hoping that they could see me through the back window, and again I am left with Hanzo by my side.He softly clears his throat to catch my attention.

“Would you like for me to escort you to your room, Hime?”

“That would be very kind of you Hanzo-san.”

He leads me down the many halls of the castle until we arrive to a hallway with private suites.A handmaiden waits patiently by the door then bows as we approach.

“Hanzo-sama, Xiaolian-hime,” she greets.

I got a closer look and the woman looks to be in her late thirties or early forties.The Shimadas must’ve preferred to assign me an experienced handmaiden for the time being.

“Hime, this is Kairi.She has been with us for over ten years, and she will be here for you whenever, and for whatever you need.”

“It is very nice to meet you Kairi.I promise to not be so needy.”

“Nonsense Hime, I am at your service,” she bows again.“Please follow me.”

She opens the door to the suite and I follow behind Hanzo.My luggage has been brought in and is ready to be unpacked. 

“I hope you find the accommodations to your liking.”

The room itself is quite large: a living room area with a couch, small table, and a TV.On the other side is a bedroom with a walk in closet and an ensuite bathroom.The room also has a balcony that overlooks the mountains.

“This is perfect.I couldn’t have asked for more.”

“Genji and I are not too far if you need us.”

“Again, thank you for being a generous host.I’m sure if I need something I will inform you.”

Hanzo’s gaze turns soft for but a moment before his stern gaze returns.I feel that he wishes to say something, but I won’t push the issue, not just yet.

“Right, I shall leave you to settle in.”

Nodding in response Hanzo bows his head before leaving the room and allowing Kairi to enter.She offers a kind smile before she approaches my luggage.

“I shall help you unpack Hime.”

“I appreciate it, and when we are alone you may call me Xiaolian.”

“It is improper, I would be punished if I do not address you properly.”

Sighing to myself, I nod in agreement for now.Maybe after some time she may let down her guard and trust me as I treat her kindly instead of her fulfilling an obligation, but for now I will endure.

***

Night falls over Hanamura and I wait patiently for the moon to rise high into the clouds before I stealthily step out onto the balcony with a small backpack strapped to my back.Following the wind, I dash across the rooftops while avoiding the guards patrolling around the castle.As soon as I clear the gates, I stick to the alleys until I make it to the west side of the city.Making sure I wasn’t followed, I quickly shed my sweater and pants then stuff them in the backpack.Underneath I was wearing a turquoise keyhole shirt, with a handkerchief black skirt.After I adjust my clothes I reach for my small purse that has a my mirror to fix my hair and makeup.After I’m settled, I zip up the bag and hide it in a corner so I can retrieve it later, then make my way out to the main strip. 

Neon lights flash above head, while groups of young people laugh and chat as they enter the various clubs and restaurants nearby.Reading over the signs, I was looking for a particular club known for expensive drinks and their pretty women.

Turning a corner I spot the club I was looking for, Starlight.I approach the double door and enter then ask the host for a corner seat, and I pay extra for two of the top hostesses to join me at the table.Crossing my legs I wait patiently for the hostesses to show up while scanning the area for any of the Shimada’s men, I do not want them to report back to Sojiro or his sons, especially Hanzo.

“Welcome,” one of the hostesses says.“I am Sakura, and this is Kaoru.Thank you for requesting us.”

“Of course.Please sit.”

Both women sit down and offer a menu for me to order.I order a bottle of champagne for the table and try to relax.

“Xiaolian, that’s a pretty name,” Sakura mentions.

“Are you Chinese?” Kaoru asks.“You seem familiar.”

“Yes I am Chinese,” I smile.“I wouldn’t know how I seem familiar, we have not met before.”

I notice Kaoru looks nervous as she fiddles with her glass of champagne, while Sakura offers a soft smile.

“Just a misunderstanding Xiaolian-chan.”

Humming to myself I take a sip of my drink, set the glass down, then reach into my purse to pull out a photo.I hold out the photo towards the girls, and both of their demeanors change.

“I am looking for this girl.”

“G-gomen, I don’t recognize her.What about you Sakura?”

“No,” she shakes her head, “Gomen, I cannot recall.”

“Hm, a shame.She wrote to me that she used to work in a Hostess Club just like this one.”

“Is this girl a friend?” Sakura asks.

“She is family.And I have not heard from her in some months now since she came to Japan.She spoke of some friends she had here but I can’t seem to locate any of them.”

“Um—”

“I’m sorry to hear about Chen, but we have not seen her.”

“That’s funny,” I place the picture back into my purse.“I don’t remember mentioning her name.”

Both girls look to each other wondering what they should do next.I could tell that they are about to get up and I try to be quick and halt them.

“Let us not beat around the bush, Chen worked here for some time, and mentioned you both being good friends of hers.I am just trying to find her, is there anything you can tell me?”

“She…”

“Chen was…taken with one of the customers,” Sakura explains.

“Does this customer have a name?”

They fall silent for a moment and look to each other for answers.

“I promise no harm will come to you.I just need information.”

“Saito Hajime, but that is all I can say.”

Nodding to them I stand from the table.

“Thank you for your hospitality and the information,” I hand them each a tip.“This encounter never happened.”

Walking out of the club, I did not notice a pair of dark hooded eyes follow my movements.Once out on the street I head back towards the strip and towards the back alley where I left my bag.I reach for the backpack when I hear the faint sound of footsteps.

“I did not expect to see you in a place like this Hime,” Genji’s voice sounds from the shadows.

“Nor did I expect to have you follow me.”

“So,” he steps closer.“You like the ladies, interesting.Hanzo will surely enjoy to know that, maybe he can let loose and have some fun.”

“Please do not judge me incorrectly Genji-san.I was only getting information.”

“Hm, why do I find that hard to believe?I think you are trying to hurt my brother.”

Glaring at the youngest brother I reach into my purse to pull out the picture of Chen and hold it out to him.

“I am looking for this girl.If you decide to tell your father and your brother where I was and what I was doing, tell them the truth.While you’re at it tell them why you were at the Hostess Club when you are supposed to join them in the meeting tomorrow at Headquarters first thing in the morning.”

Genji’s eyes widen in shock at my snippy comments.I usually don’t get irritated so quickly, but the threat of Genji possibly lying to his father could jeopardize this whole arrangement and disgrace my family, and condemning Chen.

“Gomen Hime, I did not know—”

“No you did not.I accept your apology, and now I must return to the castle before they notice I’m gone.”

I reach for my black clothes in the backpack, when Genji leans against the wall and crosses his arms over his chest.

“The girl, who is she?”

“Her name is Chen, and she is my cousin.”

“She was brought here?”

“Forced would be the better term.”

“I see.How can I help?”


	2. The Spark

It was early morning and I decide to take a stroll in the gardens of the castle.I have been here about a month, and I have come to enjoy the gardens of the estate, it helps me find peace.Today’s agenda includes me accompanying Hanzo along with his father on a real estate meeting in mid town today, so I need to clear my head before I go into the meeting.

Since Genji found out about my cousin, he has been trying to help me get any information on her whereabouts, in between his constant partying.I see how his actions take a toll on Hanzo because Hanzo is constantly taking responsibility for his younger brother.I can relate at the times I would do that for my own brother, whom I haven’t heard from since I came here.

**Shuu-thunk**

“Hm?”

**Shuu-thunk**

Following the sound towards the training area I catch a glimpse of Hanzo nocking an arrow to his bow, take aim, and release.The arrow hits the bullseye, joining the others in the same position.Genji was sitting on the ground, legs criss-crossed while sipping on a juice box and wearing sunglasses. 

“Ohayo Hanzo-san, Genji-san.”

“Ohayo Hime,” Genji waves lazily.

Hanzo tries to remain undistracted but his arrow pierces to the right of the bullseye.His brow cringes in disappointment as he lowers the bow and turns to face me.

“Ohayo Hime,” he sighs grumpily.

“Oi, that’s no way to greet your fiancee Anija.”

Instead of arguing back I try to appease the tension.

“I heard from Kairi that you are a skilled bowman, and I have to say I agree.I wish my father allowed me to learn how to use a bow.”

“It takes patience and precision to master the bow,” he nocks and arrow, “not many are so fortunate to learn,” he hits the bullseye.

“I see,” I sigh.“I shall get ready for the meeting today.Will you be joining us Genji-san?”

“Unfortunately.Anija, say you’re sorry to Xia-chan.”

“It is alright Genji-san,” I offer a smile.“I should not have interrupted your training.Gomenasai.”

I turn to walk away from the area, when I hear shuffling from behind me and I turn to see Hanzo with a blush across his face as he scratches his head.

“D-don’t apologize, I should be the one asking for forgiveness.I did not mean to snap at you, I have…”

I reach out to touch his arm.

“Hanzo-san, it is fine.I suppose we are all under a lot of pressure for this upcoming meeting.If I may suggest, you should finish with your training then visit the onsen to relax before we meet with your father to head to mid town.”

“Uh…hai.I think I shall take your advice, I’ve been training long enough.”

Smiling at Hanzo I remove my hand from his arm then leave the training area.I could hear mumbling from Genji discussing something with Hanzo but I decide not to listen in.I make my way back to my room where Kairi is waiting patiently for me as she pours a cup of tea.

“I thought you might like some tea before you venture out today.”

“Arigato, Kairi-chan.I am just going to change, I’ll be out in a moment.”

I walk into the closet to change out of my lounging yukata and into an a-line dress, the torso is white while the skirt is black.Simple but sophisticated.I grab a pair of black wedges and slip those on before going back into the my bedroom to fix my hair in the mirror.I decide to wrap my hair in a high ponytail and secure it with a silver pin.

“What do you think Kairi-chan?” I step into the living room.“And be honest.”

“Exceptional Xiaolian-hime.A fine lady to uphold the authority of her clan.”

“Arigato Kairi-chan.To be honest, I am nervous about this meeting.It’s the first time I am accompanying the Shimada’s in a business meeting.”

“I am sure that you will do fine.Mostly, the wives will gather in another room while the men speak about business.”

“Typical,” I roll my eyes while sipping my cup of tea.“Well, I may convince them to let me in the meeting, perhaps I can assist with the business, as is my duty to Hanzo-san.”

“If I may speak freely Hime?”

“You may.”

“Your proper place is by Hanzo-sama’s side to support, while his responsibility is to lead this clan.”

“I understand that Kairi-chan, but I do not wish to be silent.I represent my clan as well, and I feel that I deserve a voice as well.I want to sit in on these meetings and learn about this business so maybe I too can help make this clan stronger.”

A proud smile graces Kairi’s face as she sets her hand on my shoulder.

“Hanzo-sama could not have a stronger wife by his side.”

“How can you say that when I have only been here a month?”

“I’ve seen how you treat people around here, and the compassion you have for the brothers, it’s refreshing.Especially since the elders of this family…”

“I’ve heard, you do not need to explain.Anyway, I shall go to garden and wait to leave.Wish me luck.”

“Good luck Hime, you will do great.”

***

“Much can be done with the apartments in the West Park area.We can buy out the tenants in the three center buildings, then the outer building tenants will soon move out due to the construction we will do.”

“Tanaka-san, are you suggesting to use the squatters first, then bring in the footmen?” Hanzo asks.

“Yes Hanzo-sama.And when you give the order, if Genji-sama would lead the footmen when the order is made.”

“If I may Tanaka-san,” I interject.“Where would the funds be coming from in order to not only pay out the tenants, but also the buildings?”

“This deal does not involve the Li Clan.”

“Do you think it wise to force people out of their homes?Money aside, these are assisted housing units for single mothers and the elderly?Legal action will be taken, will attract attention—”

“Li-Hime, you were not addressed,” Tanaka quips.

“Nor are you a Shimada as of yet,” Sagara mentions while gripping his cane a little harder.“You are to be seen not heard.”

“Hey old man, you better watch who you’re speaking to,” Genji threatens.

“It is alright Genji-san, it is not in their nature to embrace change in tradition.But I forgive the ignorance.”

“Hold your tongue!Hanzo, you must rear your bride to the proper tradition.She should not even be in this—”

“That is enough Sagara,” Sojiro silences the row.“You will not address my son’s future wife with disrespect less you would like to find yourself removed from our aide.She has her place as you have yours.Hanzo, please escort Xiaolian-chan out to the lounge.”

“Hai Otou-san.”

Hanzo rises from his seat and waits patiently for me to stand and follow him out.I can see the tension he feels by just how squared his shoulders are.He does not speak a word to me, at least not until we reach the lounge.

“You should not have interfered.”

“Excuse me?I am trying to help you as is my duty.”

“Your duty is to be seen and not heard, I make the decisions.This is to be my empire to rule, you are to stay by my side.”

“My duty is to support you in any way I can, and that includes not allowing that bottom feeder to drain you of money and time.Also why would you invest in something that does not benefit the people you would want loyalty and respect from?”

“It is my decision to make not yours, you should remember your place.”

“My place,” I repeat while crossing my arms.“I see, as we both value tradition we differ in opinions of change.This is not promising.”

“Indeed.”

Hanzo fixes his jacket before he turns to leave back to the meeting hall.I notice that a couple other wives were waiting for their husbands on the other side of the room and could clearly see the disagreement that had just happened.Great, more judgement. 

Holding my head up high I join the other wives and allow them to try and explain how they heard the whole thing, how I must learn to be silent by the older generation, it is not necessary for me to know the business or participate, etc.I learn to tune it out but nod my head in agreement anyway until all the men come back to collect their wives.

As Sojiro and the brothers approach I avoid meeting Hanzo’s gaze as I join them in going out towards the car.

“Hanzo, why don’t you take Xia-chan out on the town?” Genji suggests.

“I must join Otou-san with the elders, as you should as well.”

“Perhaps Genji can show Xiaolian-chan around.I only need you for this meeting Hanzo.”

“Sweet, c’mon Hime let’s get some lunch!”

Genji grabs my hand and pulls me away down the street.

“Be back before sundown!” Sojiro calls out.

“Sure, sure,” Genji waves.

Genji leads me down a few blocks to a busy ramen shop.He requests a table for two and we place our orders for ramen bowls.

“The meeting could have gone different.”

“I think it went fine, especially when you gave Tanaka and Sagara a kick in the ass.This is why I don’t see a future for me in this business.”

“You wish to break away?”

“I wish to be free.”

“I see.”

“What about you?Don’t you wish to be free of obligations for this type of lifestyle?”

“Honestly, this is the only life I know.My father taught me how to run a business in case my brother did not meet his obligations, which he has not.I just wish others saw that I myself am as intelligent.”

“You’ve proven that.The elders just have a stick up their asses.”

I chuckle at his comment, but then think back to what Hanzo said to me.The traditions of the Shimada have been instilled in his mind, and he has a tunnel vision on this life and everyone’s role in the empire.

“I realize though that I may have embarrassed Hanzo, and he is quite upset with me.”

“Eh, he’s always grumpy,” Genji shrugs.“Don’t take it to heart.”

“I’ll try.Maybe I should make more of an effort to get to know him. The wedding is five months away, and I feel we have not gotten closer at all.I also don’t want to force something on him.”

“You really care for my Anija, even though this is arranged.I can respect that.”

“I do enjoy that you take some time to visit me as well Genji-san.”

“You know what, we are going to be family soon.Let us drop formalities,” he smiles with a wink.

“If you insist Genji,” I smile.

The waiter brings over two steaming bowls of ramen and leaves us to enjoy our meal.

“Itadakimasu!”

Genji starts slurping his noodles happily.

“So this is your favorite ramen spot?”

“You know it!They have the best in Hanamura.”

“Mm,” I slurp my own noodles.“I have to agree.Have you heard any new leads for me?”

“Sluuurp~” he sets down his bowl.“You mean Saito?”

I nod while eating a piece of beef.

“Actually, I’ve heard that he has been dealing with Soap Houses in Sotenbori.”

“Sotenbori?”

“Yup.My friend Aiko is a frequent customer, and she says girls come and go in Sotenbori.”

“And where do they go from there?”

“Not anywhere good I can say that. If you discuss this with Hanzo, maybe he can take you down to Sotenbori and you both can find out.A bonding thing and he can get to know you better.”

“I can try.Especially since it’s so long, I really want to find Chen.”

“You and your cousin are pretty close huh?”

“She was like an older sister to me, when my brother was not there.She used to play with me as a child, I really looked up to her.”

“What happened then?” he picks a piece of beef out of my bowl.

“As I was told, Chen had an affair with one of the guards when she was to be betrothed to another subsidiary family.Her father decided she dishonored her family, so he cast her out.She wrote to me from Japan and last I heard was she was working as a hostess to make a living.But a month before I came here, the letters stopped.It worries me.”

“I’m sure I can help you, but seeing as I have plans tonight, I suggest you ask Hanzo.”

“Another night on the town I see.”

“Hey, don’t judge how I live my life.”

“I’m not, all I ask is for you to be careful.”

“Don’t worry Hime, I always come home.Whether late or the next morning,” he chides.

“We should probably return to the castle Genji.”

“So soon?” he drawls.

“Yes, I would like to get out of these heels.”

“Fine, let’s go then.”

Genji makes a phone call for a car to come and pick us up from the ramen shop then back to the castle.Once we arrive Genji and I go our separate ways and I return to my room with Kairi awaiting my return.

“Welcome back Hime.How was the meeting today?”

“It could have gone better.I forget how insignificant men see women in this lifestyle, and I had a brief reminder.”

“I am sorry if you had a rough day Hime.Perhaps some time in the onsen would help.”

“That’s funny, I said that to Hanzo-san earlier,” I slip off my heels. “But I think I am going to the training area, I would like to workout my frustration.”

“As you wish.If you don’t mind, I would like to meet up with my mother and help her for the evening.”

“By all means.”

Bowing her head she leaves the room and I proceed to dress in my training clothes.After I tie my belt I decide against grabbing my Jian Chuan sword thinking to focus on close combat, then make my way out towards the training area.Per my request, Sojiro approved for a Wing Chun wooden dummy to be placed in the training area for me. 

Stepping in front of the dummy I start doing different forms hitting each peg with force and precision.Instead of a person, I think of all the frustrations and judgements from the elders, wives, my parents and take it out on the dummy.Each strike feels like I’m taking down a demeaning comment, or wiping the knowing smirk off Sagara’s face, and especially the curt words Hanzo had for me, inadvertently saying I should be a silent wife. 

CRE—AK

Hanzo was much nicer when I first arrived, but of course that’s always the first impression.Ever since, he has been preoccupied studying with his father, joining Sojiro in every meeting, especially with the elders.It was no secret the elders did not favor me for being Chinese, and are highly advising both Sojiro and Hanzo to terminate this arrangement, but Sojiro continually declines their orders.I feel the pressures of responsibilities are getting to Hanzo, especially since Sojiro’s health is declining.

CRACK!

My spinning hook kick ended up breaking the middle wooden spoke.

“Kuso…” I curse while picking up the broken spoke.

“Impressive.”

Whipping my head around I see Hanzo standing there with his bow in his hand and quiver on his back.I pick at the splinters on the wood, while catching my breath.Now that I stopped practicing the adrenaline is slowing and I feel like a mess in front of Hanzo, though at this moment I could care less since the whole meeting fiasco earlier.

“Why are you ignoring me?”

“‘Be seen, not heard’ is what you find ideal in this arrangement correct?I am practicing.”

“I see.”

I nod in his direction then make my way out of the training area, but I feel a grip on my wrist.Turning I feel Hanzo take the spoke out of my hand.

“I will take care of this and have a new one installed.”

“Hanzo-san you don’t—”

I lookup at his face and his right cheek is bruised and his lip is cut on the corner.

“Hanzo-san,” I place one hand on his shoulder and the other hovers over his bruised cheek.“What happened?”

“Nothing,” he tries to shake me off.

“Hanzo,” I drop the formality then grasp his hand which halts him, “please let me.”

Humming in defeat Hanzo faces me fully so I can take in his bruised face.It was swollen and turning purple; he was punched hard, I doubt his father was able to do this in his weakened state.Hanzo flinches when I gently run my fingers around the swollen area, but does not pull away.

“Come with me.”

“Huh?”

I reach down to grab his unoccupied hand then pull him along towards my room.He stutters slightly but stops when he knows it’s no use to fight me.Along the way I see Kairi working with her mother Tsume, and they bow in our stead. 

“Kairi could you please bring some turmeric and boiling water to my room?”

“Ah, yes Hime,” she bows.

“Thank you.Good evening Tsume-san.”

“And to you Hime, Hanzo-sama.”

We press on towards my room, and when we arrive Hanzo again hesitates when I open the door.

“A-are you sure Hime?I will be alright.”

Hanzo is trying to hide his blush from me, it shows a slight innocence about him.Quite the opposite of his brother.

“I insist.”

Nodding Hanzo enters my room and I motion for him to sit by the table which he does.I go into my bathroom to grab a wet towel, some bandages, and aloe ointment.I return to see Kairi has re-entered the room and placed the turmeric and teapot down on the table.

“Thank you Kairi, that will be all.”

“Yes Hime,” she bows before leaving the room.

Placing my supplies down I pour some turmeric into the pot to let it break down before I sit next to Hanzo then take the wet towel and dab at his lip which he flinches at the contact.

“Gomen, I will be as gentle as I can.”

“It is not your fault.”

“Would you explain what happened?”

“It is nothing you need to worry yourself about.”

Lowering the towel from his bloodied lip I take a deep breath before speaking.

“Do you truly not trust me?I am to be your wife soon, and us continuing this pattern of avoidance will not bring good to a relationship.I thought we agreed to be friends.”

“We did.”

“Then what changed?Why do you act like you can’t stand me?”

“That’s not it.”

I was about to fume at him, when I noticed how each time he spoke it pulled on his busted lip.Again I go back to cleaning up his lip wiping away the blood then taking the aloe cream and lightly tracing it over the bruised area lightly.I try and not put too much pressure so I don’t make the swelling worse.

“I have been under pressure lately, and I realize that I have been taking out my frustrations on Genji and you.My father is growing weaker day by day, Genji is not living up to the expectations set by the clan and I…I do not feel ready.”

“I understand, a whole empire in the palm of your hand; it’s a lot for one person to handle.”

“I just wish Genji would rise to the occasion.”

“Why force something his heart is not in?If he is not passionate about the business, how can you expect him to give it his all by your side?”

“Are you suggesting my own brother would betray me?!”

“No never.I’m just saying you can’t force this life on someone who does not want it.Let him make the decision rather than commanding Genji, otherwise he will constantly rebel.”

“You may be right.Genji is still stuck in his ways, but hopefully it doesn’t last long.”

I nod agreeing with him while putting a patch on his lip.I reach over and pour him a cup of tea then handing it to him.

“Careful, this is quite bitter.”

He sips the tea and reels back slightly.

“I said it was bitter,” I chuckle.

“What is this supposed to do?”

“It will help with the swelling and relieve pain.My grandmother used to make me this tea after my brother and I finished training for the day.”

“I see,” he sips again.“About before, I must apologize for my behavior.I did not mean to be so harsh on you.And…I do not wish for you to be silent.Your place is supposed to be by my side, not behind me.”

Smiling at him I place my hand over his other resting on the table and squeeze gently.

“I forgive you Hanzo-san.”

“Heh, I feel we have passed the formalities Hime.”

“Yet you still call me Hime,” I smirk.

“W-well, um…”

“I am teasing Hanzo.If you prefer to call me Hime I won’t stop you.But I wouldn’t mind if you called me Xia.”

“Xia,” it rolls off his tongue.“Lotus; it’s lovely.”

“Oh,” I blush.“Thank you.”

He clears his throat softly, “I want to do something to show you how sorry I am.”

“All I want is for you and I to get along better.”

“I agree.Uh…I would still like to do something for you.Maybe something together.”

“That sounds great.But for now, you should finish this tea and get some rest.”

“Would you mind if I stay here until I finish?” his cheeks blush while he fiddles with his cup.

“I wouldn’t mind at all.I’ll have some tea with you as well.”

Hanzo gives me a hint of a smile as we both sit close together and keep our hands connected.A comfortable silence falls over us, we did not need to speak words as I felt like we have taken a step forward. 


	3. Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start to heat up and progress is made

Rustling from my window stirs me out of my sleep.I reach for my hitachi under my bed then carefully climb out of bed and approach the window, keeping to the shadows.Suddenly, the window opens and a body tumbles clumsily into the room and falls to the floor.The groans are deep so I take this chance to pounce onto the back of the intruder and attempt to stab them.I grip their hair to expose the neck when the moonlight revealed their true identity.

“Genji?What are you doing?!”

“Hey~ this isn’t my room pfft!” he starts to laugh.

The stench of alcohol is so strong I have to reel back and cover my nose.He is extremely drunk and smells like smoke, obviously he partied hard.I get off of his back and grasp his arm to pull him to his feet.

“Come now, let’s get you to your room.”

“Oh Hime, you invite *hic* me in.Naughty naughty,” he drunkenly smirks.

“Genji, calm yourself.”

“Y-you’re so pretty,” he leans his whole body weight against me.

“G-Genji.” 

My knees buckle slightly as I make my way towards the door, but I feel hands sliding up my sides. 

“How does Hanzo get such a pwetty girl *hic* like you eh?Why not me?”

“Genji stop or I will have to hurt you.”

“Ohh ya like pain too?” he grips me hips and nuzzles my neck.“I can take it.”

“Stop it!” 

I push against him, but he forces me backwards until we collapse onto the bed.He was muttering gibberish while on top of me, and running his hands anywhere he could.Gripping his wrist, I twist it then roll over until I pin him to the bed, and poke the point in his neck to instantly knock him out. 

Huffing in relief I climb off of Genji then reach over for my nearby silk robe pulling it on quickly.Genji is in my bed, passed out, drunk, and quite possibly going to be sick when he wakes up.If he’s caught in here with me, he would be in so much trouble that it would require severe punishment, not only to him but to me. 

I tie my sash half-hazardly then peek out of my door to check that the coast is clear before tiptoeing out and swiftly going down the hall.I turn the corner and knock on the left door.It takes a few attempts for me to hear rumbling inside the room and footsteps approach the door.Hanzo opens the door, clearly still half asleep, but becoming alert.

“Hime, what are you doing here?” He then glances at my form, a bright blush gracing his cheeks.“A-and dressed like that?!”

“I need you to help me.”

“Uh…” his eyes shift in confusion but steps aside to let me in.

As I step inside I see a nearby mirror and catch a glimpse at my disheveled form, and realize why he was blushing.My hair was out of place, my robe and babydoll negligee were barely covering my bottom and one side of my strap and robe were hanging off my shoulder.I quickly rearrange myself so Hanzo doesn’t get the wrong idea, then turn around to face him.

“What is the matter Hime?”

“It’s Genji, he tried to sneak into the castle but he came through my window by mistake.I attacked him thinking he was an intruder, but when I realized it was him I tried to help him to his room.He is completely drunk and not thinking straight—”

“Did he hurt you?” Hanzo scrutinizes.“Did he…was he inappropriate towards you?”

“He has no control over himself Hanzo, he is drunk.I knocked him out and right now he is passed out in my bed.I need help to move him to his room.”

“That dishonorable cur, I shall show him—”

“Wait Hanzo!”

I grab onto his arm and pull him back towards me.This is when I realize that he is not wearing a shirt and I have a full view of his muscled chest and irezumi tattoo wrapping up his arm and ending on his left pectoral.A bit lower his blue sweatpants are hanging low on his hips and I catch a glimpse of his v-line disappearing beneath his waistband.I feel my cheeks heat up and my heart start to beat faster; he was handsome in his own regal way, but seeing him like this makes my stomach flutter and my body heat up.

“Xia?”

“Please don’t be mad at Genji, I would not allow him to do anything to me.”

“He should know better.”

“He is not in the right mind, and I dread to think he might have gotten sick in my bed.”

“You baby him.He must learn respect.”

“Hanzo please, can you just help me move him before he gets sick?Or worse, your father finds out and punishes all of us.”

Hanzo sighs heavily but does not pull away from my grasp; instead he raises his hand to grasp mine.

“Wait here, I will take care of this.”

Nodding my head I let him go so he can leave the room and handle Genji while I go to take a seat on his bed.The blankets are pulled back revealing the space where Hanzo was lying, and I absent-mindedly run my hand over the spot feeling the retained heat. 

Lately Hanzo and I have been getting closer to where I felt comfortable to open up to him about Chen, and he has decided to help me try to find her.He even made a point to make a trip for us to go to Sotenbori tomorrow, masking our intent by telling Sojiro we are going after a rival family who has tried to bump off our weapons deal.Sojiro approved of us to leave.Also, if we were able to find Chen, Hanzo wanted to spend more time with me away from the business, which made me feel happy to stand by his side.

The door opens and Hanzo walks back with a knit in his brow and exhaustion on his face.

“I have placed Genji in his room, but I fear it is too late for your sheets.”

“Oh no,” I groan while burying my face in my hands.“I’ll go find the linen closet and clean it up before Kairi finds out.”

I stand to leave his room when I feel his hand grip my wrist, I turn back towards him and he averts his eyes.

“It is late, and you need rest for the travel later today.I will explain everything to Tsume, and have your room cleaned, but you can stay here for the night.If you prefer?”

“That is very kind of you but I don’t want to impose on you.”

“You are not imposing on me, if anything Genji is the imposition.”

I chuckle slightly and step closer to Hanzo so he can loosen his grip on my wrist.He looks down at me but still won’t meet my gaze so I try to ease the tension.

“Thank you for the offer Hanzo.I will sleep on the couch so you too can get some rest.”

“No, you will take my bed and I will sleep on the couch.You deserve…” he trails off.

“Can’t we just share the bed?” I offer.“I mean we will be doing just that in a few months, might as well practice.”

“I don’t want to make you uncomfortable especially with whatever happened with Genji earlier.”

Taking the initiative, I lace my fingers up with his and pull him towards his bed.Hanzo is reluctant but allows me to lead him over towards his space on the bed.

“Hanzo, for what it is worth, I am not uncomfortable around you.I know how respectable you are and I know you wouldn’t do anything to me that I wouldn’t want.So if you are uncomfortable with me being here, just say so and I will go back to my room.”

Smiling up at him I watch his hooded eyes lower to take a deep breath.He is still quite nervous but his posture relaxes.

“Stay here with me,” he whispers.

“See, that wasn’t so hard was it?” I smile.

He reaches to pull the covers back more and allows me to climb into the other side.I lie back against the soft pillow inhaling the natural musk of Hanzo.He lies down on his side, slightly stiff, but he shuts his eyes and breathes deeply.I scoot closer to the edge of the bed to give him the space he needs, until I feel a hand on my shoulder.

“You do not have to be so far away.”

“I was being considerate.”

“You should not be uncomfortable.Please…”

I turn to face him and I feel myself blush as I lean closer to the point that I rest my head on his tattooed shoulder.He flinches at the contact but maneuvers his arm to wrap around my shoulder securing me to his side.

“Is this alright?” I ask.

“Hai, it is nice.”

Settling in I place my hand on his naked chest then close my eyes while I feel his grip relax against my shoulder.As we relax together in bed I feel like this is starting to become natural, being together like this.I feel we are both accepting each other, and we have another three months before the wedding happens.Only time can tell.

***

A light breeze drifts over my bare shoulder and I shiver slightly.My movement causes Hanzo next to me to softly wrap an arm around my waist and pull me into his chest.Eyes still heavy from with sleep I bring one hand down to rest on top of the one on my waist, and I feel my cheeks start to heat up. 

Neither of us say a word, but neither one of us want to move from our place in bed.In all honesty, being here somehow felt right, to the point that I dreamt of Hanzo last night.I never anticipated that I would actually grow affections for my betrothed, but it is a wonderful turn of events.I do hope that Hanzo’s actions read as he is thinking the same as I am.

“Dawn comes,” he mumbles against my shoulder. 

His voice is still thick with sleep and his hot breath sending tingles down my spine.

“So soon?”

“We must prepare for the travel, and work on a cover to look for your cousin.”

He is speaking like we should get up, but we are not moving at all.Instead I nuzzle into the pillow that has his scent; a mix of steel and pine.I hear a chuckle rumble from his chest as I feel his cheek being pressed to the back of my neck.

“H-Hanzo,” I stutter.

“Hm?” his lips graze my neck, but doesn’t add pressure.

“T-that feels good.”

Hanzo then adds small kisses to the back of my neck and my body reacts by bringing my hand behind his head to encourage him while tangling my fingers into his silky hair.He is acting quite differently from his usual stoic, and shy self; now he’s being bold and loving.What is happening?

“Hanzo~” I moan softly.

His lips trail to my shoulder pulling at my robe.This is happening so fast, but it feels so right.

“So beautiful,” he mutters. 

I lean up so I can turn around and hook my leg over his waist straddling him and resting my hands against his chiseled chest.I’m blushing harshly at our current position, but I am too overwhelmed with this feeling to stop.In Hanzo’s eyes I see he is too as he sees my robe fall to my waist, and one strap on my negligee falls off my shoulder.I lean over him to focus on his lips—

**Knock knock knock**

“Ohayo Hanzo-sama,” Tsume’s voice echoes from the door.

We both snap out of lust filled daze, holding our breath for a moment not knowing what to do.As I breathe out, I get off of Hanzo then try to straighten out my night dress and robe.I try to remain silent while Hanzo stands up quickly to fix himself.

“O-ohayo Tsume, give me one moment please, I’m just getting dressed.”

We motion for each other to stay quiet, but I can hear movement outside.Hanzo goes to the closet and reaches for a nearby long robe and hands it to me.I quickly wrap it around myself then he motions for the window.

“The guards,” I whisper.

“You are skilled,” he walks me over to the window.“The sun hasn’t reached peak yet.Keep to the shadows on the roof.I will retrieve you later.”

Nodding to Hanzo, he helps me out of the window, and I stick to the shadows as he said.I turn the corner and my foot slips on one of the loose tiles and a few nearby guards pick up on the sound.Grabbing the tile I fling it across plane so it hits a nearby bell, catching their attention inin that direction for me to make my escape towards my window.Thankfully, it was still open from Genji’s entrance last night.

As I touch down, I am met with the shocked stare of Kairi as she sees me enter through the window.

“Hime, w-what happened last night?”

“Um, I can explain Kairi-chan.”

“Is that Hanzo-sama’s robe?”

“I really can explain…”

“Were you also sick last night?”

“It’s a very long story, and I will help you clean up before I am to leave with Hanzo.”

***

We enter the hotel room and set our bags down.Three hours in a car in awkward silence was nearly unbearable, except for the fact that Genji decided to tag along.We were supposed to be discrete in coming here but of course spare no expense with the Shimada Clan, and now we are in a Presidential Suite in the Osaka Regency.Honestly, could we paint an even bigger target on our backs?

“Nice choice Anija,” Genji falls back on a nearby sofa and kicking up his feet.“Perfect setup for a house party.”

“There will be no parties after the trouble you have caused.”

“Trouble?If anything I helped.”

“By creating a bigger mess, literally,” Hanzo stands over Genji with his arms crossed.

“Alright,” I stand in between while pushing Hanzo back.“What happened is in the past, we have to move forward.We cannot forget why we are actually here.”

“Right right, scout the clubs, find Chen, all under the radar of Saito.Piece of cake.”

“You are under the impression that you will be joining in the fun and not actually looking for Chen.”

“Come on I haven’t partied here before this is my chance, especially out from under Father’s thumb.”

“Genji, did it ever occur to you that Xia is counting on your abilities as well?”

“Xia huh?” Genji smirks.“So you two are getting closer?”

“That doesn’t matter now, what matters is we get into the clubs, without drawing attention to ourselves.That means you are to stay here and run surveillance.”

“Aww come on Anija!”

“Genji,” I place a hand on his shoulder.“Please.I know you like to party, but I do not want to have another incident from last night occur.It was quite embarrassing for all of us.I will make it up to you another time.”

“Tch, fine.But I want details of Hanzo in a club.”

“I will deliver,” I giggle.

“Come, we must get settled and make a plan,” Hanzo insists.

“Will you both be sharing a room?” Genji winks.

I immediately blush thinking about the events of this morning, and I avoid his gaze.

“You will be sharing a room with me Genji, that way I can keep an eye on you.”

“Oh come on, you’re not someone that I want to be in bed with!”

“The feeling is mutual.Xia requires her privacy especially after you threw up in her bed.”

“It was an accident!I already said I was sorry!It won’t ever happen again!”

“And I will make sure it won’t.”

“Hanzo, Genji,” I quip, “that’s enough!”

Both men stop arguing and look at me with a look of shock.I do not usually raise my voice as I’m not usually in the position to have to but now I’m sick of their bickering.

“If you both do not get along, I will order guards here to lock you both in the room together until you both get along.Now stop acting like children or I will be going out alone.”

I grab my bag out of Hanzo’s hand then go to one of the adjacent rooms and slam the door.Huffing to myself I start unpacking my clothes so they don’t wrinkle then pull out my tablet to map out the locations I need to scout. 

One of the clubs at the top of my list is The Sunshine Club and The Grand Cabaret.They are sister clubs, the Sunshine being a smaller business, but quite profitable.Ironically, I’ve come to learn that some of the elders in the Shimada Clan frequent these two clubs in particular.I want to avoid either of us being spotted for not actually looking for a rival gang.Possibly, with Genji here, we should have him poke around in the territories where we have business as well, just to make sure nothing out of the ordinary is going on.

Setting down the tablet I decide to pick out my outfit for tonight.I had brought a couple of nice dresses for going out, and to possibly get into the dressing rooms of the hostess clubs while Hanzo looks for Saito or his men.I grab my makeup and comb then go into the bathroom so I can get ready.Liner, mascara, blush lip gloss; basic makeup is more than enough to blend in with the other girls.I then comb my bangs forward, tie two lines of either side of my hair back in a jeweled clamp, then curl the ends of my hair.

“Xia-chan!” Genji calls while knocking.“Can I come in please?”

“It’s open,” I call.

Genji walks in and plops down on my bed while fiddling with his phone.

“Ohh, someone looks nice.Ready for a night on the town with my brother?”

“This isn’t a trip, this is a mission Genji,” I put the iron down then grab my earrings.“Actually, I have a job for you.”

“Aww come on Xia, I came here to relax.”

“Would you like for me to tell your father what happened last night?”

“Oi, when did you become no fun?You’ve been hanging around Hanzo too much.”

I turn around to face Genji while crossing my arms over my chest.

“I would like to think that I’ve been quite tolerant of your antics, despite the fact of what you did to me last night.I enjoy your company and even your humor, but there are times that require seriousness and now is one of those times.”

“You are right,” he sighs.“But only for you.What do you require of me tonight?”

“So agreeable,” I smile, “I thought you would put up more of an argument.”

“I think I owe you one.Especially since Hanzo did not do anything to me and my father does not know.”

“If you will, I would like for you to poke around in our territories on the south side of Sotenbori.I know of the Wakazashi Family coming closer to our weapons territory.So we do not blow our cover as to why we are here, would you please go and check in on our groups, and if need be, show the Wakazashi’s no mercy.”

“Wow, you said ‘our’ territory,” he laughs.“You really are becoming part of this family.”

“You think?” I move some hair behind my ear.

“Yeah.There’s a fierce leader in you, but more…understanding.”

“I would like to be.I know that you don’t want anything to do with this business, but it would help mask our real intentions of being here.”

“This is different, you are asking instead of telling me.In this case I will help you.”

“Thank you Genji.Please be careful and call us if anything goes wrong or you find some information for me.”

“I will.”

I shut the bathroom door so Genji cannot see me as I slip into my dress.Once everything is in place I step out of the bathroom and stand before Genji.

“What do you think?Do you think I could sneak into the rooms with the hostesses?”

His eyes widen at the sight of me and he gives me a playful wink.

“Go knock him out Hime.”

Feeling satisfied I go to grab my purse and put my stilettos on then both Genji and I enter the main area to wait for Hanzo.We don’t wait long as Hanzo exits his bedroom wearing a black pinstripe suit, white undershirt, blue tie, and loafers.His hair is pulled into a high ponytail instead of his usual long natural tresses.He’s struggling with his tie when he finally looks at us and his eyes widen just as Genji’s did, but he fails to hide his blush.

“Xia, you look beautiful.”

Now I feel my own blush as I did not expect his abrupt compliment.It’s as if he completely forgot that Genji was also in the room with us.He then clears his throat and averts his gaze back to his tie; that’s when Genji nudges my arm then points towards Hanzo.It’s his silent way of telling me to help him.

Nodding, I stand up and walk closer to Hanzo then raise my hand toward his tie.His lips lock in a tight line and he hides his face.

“May I?”

“Yes please,” he sighs.

I take his tie and proceed to tie the tie in a double windsor knot and adjust it around his neck.Once the tie is in place, I flip his collar down and pat his shoulders lightly.

“All finished.”

“Thank you.”

“You look so stiff Anija!” Genji laughs.“Did you not bring any party clothes?You need to loosen up!”

“Baka,” Hanzo growls.

“I think he looks quite handsome Genji.”

“Ooh~ if you think so, you might not want to split up otherwise some of those hostesses might get their hands on him.”

“That’s enough out of you!Please tell me you gave him something to do?”

“He has his assignment, right Genji?”

“Yeah yeah, you two go have your fun.I’ll be working, tirelessly.”

“Genji, remember how you wanted me to make it up to you?That’s dwindling.”

“Okay okay, I get it.I’ll stop teasing.”

I grab my purse then Hanzo leads me out of the hotel and towards an awaiting car.

“Hanzo, shouldn’t we just have the driver drop us off on the outskirts of the main city?”

“I have already instructed the driver.You have nothing to worry about.”

He opens the door and we settle in before we are dropped off on the east side of Sotenbori.First we head into the Sunshine club and I request for the top two hostesses just as I did before.Hanzo takes another booth and requests one hostess.Out of the corner of my eye I can see him, shoulders tense, as he struggles to hold a conversation with the girl and I sort of feel bad. 

The ladies with me are easy to talk to, and I can tell that they would be willing to tell me some things I need to know.

“I was always wondering what it was like to be a hostess.A friend of mine came here to become one and she said it is really fun.”

“Oh really?What club does she work at?”

“I’m not really sure,” I tap my chin.“I was thinking that she worked here or at the Grand.Guess I won’t know until I find her, since coming here I didn’t save her contact information, silly me.”

“Hm, maybe you could ask our boss?” the one named Kaoru suggests.

“Oh yes, Majima-san is the best!” Saya claps.

“Majima-san?Hm?Is he here tonight?”

“Oh no, he mainly works at the Grand, he’s the best boss though.Always so protective of the girls, and a gracious host,” Saya gawks.

“You seem quite fond of him.Is there something you’re not sharing?” I tease.

“No nothing like that Miss.He actually has no tolerance of relationships with clients, it’s a strict rule.”

“I see, he sounds like an honorable man.I hope to one day meet him and possibly get some useful advice on being a hostess.He might even know my friend.”

“What is your friend’s name?”

“Her name is Chen.”

Something in Kiku's posture changes, her smile drops from her face and her gaze falters.It’s almost like she’s remembering something.

“I haven’t heard of her name before, what about you Kiku?”

“U-um.No I haven’t.I deeply apologize, please excuse me.”

As Kiku moves to leave I catch a glimpse of Hanzo across the way looking at me.As a signal to cut these conversations short I swipe some hair behind my ear.

“I thank you for your time Saya, I’ll take this experience as an informal training to be a hostess.Please also thank Kiku for me.”

“I shall.I hope you enjoyed your stay.”

I leave a tip on the table then leave out of the club and sneak around the back.I find an emergency exit and slip inside.Peaking around the hallway to a nearby door, I notice that this is the locker room for the girls to get ready.Luckily, most are out on the floor and all that’s left is Saya and Kiku. 

“Saya-chan, you’re needed up front,” I call from the shadows to get her out of here.

“Yes coming.”

I hide myself to let Saya pass giving myself an opening to catch Kiku alone.Once inside the dressing room I step behind Kiku and look at her through her mirror.

“Miss Xia, w-what are you doing back here?How did you get back here?”

“Forgive my abrupt intrusion but I have a few questions for you.”

“I do not know anything about Chen.”

“Maybe, maybe not,” I cross my arms.“You may even just know of her captor Saito.”

“I do not know anything about that man.”

“My patience is wearing thin and I have been nothing but a kind and courteous guest.All I am asking is for some information, I am not here to hurt you.Now please answer my question, do you have any information either about Chen or Saito Hajime?”

Kiku falls silent while fiddling with her hands holding her breath then looking around.

“H-he comes occasionally when Majima-san is not here.He scouts for girls to bring back to the soap house.”

“That I know.”

“But Chen comes with him.”

“Excuse me?”

“Chen was once a hostess, her manners are the same, but she is on Saito’s arm.He uses her for recruitment.”

“When was the last time she was here?”

“About two weeks ago.”

“Anything else?”

“I overheard…that they may be scouting the Grand next.When Majima-san is here tomorrow.”

“I see.Thank you for your time Kiku-chan.This conversation never happened.”

“Yes,” she nods.

I sneak out the back to meet Hanzo out on the street who looks quite perturbed while looking at his phone.I step beside him and set my hand on his bicep.

“Is everything alright?” 

“Do not worry, Genji is actually handling the situation.”

I smile softly, “See, just have a little faith in him.”

“Yes I should.However, there has been complications that may require both of us to be there to handle it.”

“Oh, so you must leave now?”

“Under the circumstances yes, I must assist Genji and see who is stealing from us.I know you wanted to go to the other club tonight but I cannot let this go unpunished.”

“I understand.That also works out for me since one of the hostesses gave me some vital information and I won’t need to interrogate anyone until tomorrow.”

“Do tell,” he texts our driver to pick us up.

“I will, when we are back at the hotel.Not here in the open.”

“I agree.”

***

By the time we return to the room Genji was back and he was cleaning off his bloodied face.

“Genji, what happened?”

“Nothing you need to worry your pretty head about Hime, I’m fine.You should’ve seen the other guy.”

“That doesn’t put me at ease.”

“Trust me,” he places a hand on my shoulder.“I’m fine.Just relax with my brother for tonight.”

“Genji, Hanzo old you that you are staying with him tonight so he can keep an eye on you.”

“Yeah but again, not the face I want to wake up to,” he smiles cheekily.“Come on, let me have my own room.You and Hanzo seemed to be really happy when you both came back.Did something happen?”

“No nothing like that.”

“Sounds like you wish something did.”

“He did look great tonight, and I can say that I was envious of the hostess that was entertaining him.Though I can say he was not so entertained since he looked so uncomfortable,” I giggle.

“Awww, and you didn’t get me a picture.Did he look constipated?”

“Genji!”

“I’m kidding.But yeah, why don’t you give me your room and you can take my place in Hanzo’s room, everyone wins!”

“If you are anticipating a possible show, you will be quite disappointed.”

“You want him to come to your room instead, either way works for me.”

“That’s it, out!”

I grab a pillow and throw it at his head while he continues to laugh hysterically.Sometimes I don’t know what I will do with him.Doesn’t matter now, I must think about what to do about tomorrow night and possibly catch Saito with Chen tomorrow.

After doing my nightly routine of getting ready for bed there is a knock on my door.Rolling my eyes I think it’s Genji, so I approach to open it.

“No Genji I don’t—”

Instead Hanzo is standing there with a tray of tea and he gives me an inquiring look.

“You don’t what?”

“I don’t have any pictures of you in the club.”

“Ah, yes he loves to see me in any other state than business.”

“So I’ve noticed.And you are here to share tea before we retire to bed I suppose?”

“Yes,” he nods with a blush.“We did not have any time to talk while out or by the time we got back other than what the plans were.”

Stepping aside I let him enter my room while shutting the door.This time I’m wearing casual pajamas, tank top and sweat pants, so I’m not so embarrassed that he sees me.Hanzo sets the tray on the nearby table and offers me a cup of steaming jasmine tea.

“I remember you mentioning you like this tea before bed.”

“Thank you,” I smile at the gesture.“It’s quite nice of you.Please have a seat.”

I sit at my spot at the head of the bed and Hanzo hesitates before sitting at the foot, keeping his distance.

“I don’t bite.”

“I would beg to differ with what occurred this morning.”

I feel a small blush grace my cheeks as I sip my tea.

“I don’t recall ever biting you.Merely, we felt a connection and we acted upon our desires.Are you saying that…you did not enjoy what we were doing?”

“That’s not it at all.Of course I enjoyed every second of it,” his blush darkens.

“Then why are you sitting so far away from me?”

“Because…I do not wish to shame you or myself.When I am around you, it is hard to control myself, especially when you were dressed so beautifully earlier.Not that you are not already beautiful!I do not know what I am—”

Hanzo stops talking after I reach over to bring his large hand up so I may place a soft kiss on his knuckles.

“You think too much sometimes.As admirable as your self control is, you do not have to hold back with me.I can handle it, and I want to but only if you do.”

Suddenly, his hand leaves my own to reach behind my head and bring me into a fierce kiss.Tea forgotten I bring my hands around his shoulders and bring him closer so I can deepen the kiss while his other hand rests upon my hip.He doesn’t push me down, no this is his way of being more intimate.When he pulls back he connects our foreheads. 

“How was that?”

“Better.”

“Good.May I…stay by your side tonight?We do not have to do anything, especially with Genji in the next room.I just slept much better—mmph!”

I kiss him again to silence him, but this time I reach my hands forward and undo the buttons on his shirt.Hanzo’s initial shock dies down as he allows me to push his shirt off his shoulders and resting my hands on his chest.

“Might as well get yourself comfortable, we have much to do tomorrow.”


	4. Face to Face

“You are so funny Xia-chan!Why have you not become a hostess?You would be quite popular.”

“You are kind Ashi-chan, I feel that I can learn much from you.It is quite busy today isn’t it?”

“Yes it is, I hope the manager returns soon.”

“Is he off today?” I sip my champagne.

“Oh no, he just also manages our sister club downtown.He’s out there tonight.”

“I see.So what do you ladies do when the boss is out?Have some fun?”

“Oh we can’t with the clients, our boss has a strict policy about relations with clients.”

“Really?So none of the girls here have ever done that?”

“It has happened a few times, but those girls are immediately fired so not to tarnish the reputation of the Grand.”

“I can respect that,” I nod.

Suddenly, an obnoxious laugh breaks through the atmosphere, a familiar laugh.Looking up to the balcony I see the joyous, laughing face of my brother Shang.

“Oh, please don’t mind him Xia-chan.Li-san is a regular; he may at times be obnoxious, but he does pay the club well.”

“I’d imagine.I hate to cut this session short Ashi-chan,” I pull out my wallet and set the money on the table.“However, I seem to have found a friend nearby and I would like to greet them.”

“Oh…I understand Xia-chan.Thank you for being good company.”

“I should be saying that to you.”

She bows in respect and I lock eyes on Hanzo, who is in a front stage booth with two hostesses, again looking out of his element.I can see his eyes drop in a serious gaze, and I answer by looking up to the balcony then turn towards the staircase. 

After I make my way up, I can see the entourage of associates my brother surrounds himself with.Pushing down my emotions I approach his table with a neutral look on my face.

“I see this is your place of entertainment, now I know where to find you if need be.”

“Ah!” he points his glass.“If it isn’t my darling sister!Come to share a drink with your brother!”

“Calm yourself,” I motion for him to put his hand down. 

“Oi your sister is cute,” one of his friends snicker.

“Easy Yoru, last I heard she’s already spoken for.Let’s toast to your engagement and upcoming marriage!”

Looking towards the girls and his friends I offer a kind smile.

“I believe it’s time that we have a chat alone Shang.The rest of you have a good evening.”

“Look here Sweetheart—”

I sharpen my gaze, “My name is Li Xiaolian, not Sweetheart, and you would do well to remember that.Now, I am not making suggestions.”

The girls seem to understand so they get up and bow to their guests then retreat back down the stairs.Yoru gets up and I see him out of the corner of my eye reach for me, but I grab his wrist, twist it, grab the back of his neck and slam his head against the table holding him there.

“If you know what is good for you,” I twist his wrist more hearing the small bones crack, “you will not try something so foolish again.Now I will not repeat myself.”

“Guys, take a walk,” Shang speaks up.“My sister and I need to have a conversation.”

I release Yoru throwing him onto his back as he clutches his wrist painfully.The rest of Shang’s friends stand up from the booth, gather Yoru, and leave the balcony.Shang motions for me to sit down and I sit to his left.

_“What is it that you wish to discuss dear Sister?”_ he lights a cigarette reverting to Mandarin. _“I don’t see or hear from you in months and the first thing you do is shit on a good time.”_

_“I am not here to argue with you Shang.Contacting you is easy, it’s you answering a message or call is what it comes down to.You’re too busy galavanting around the city with no morals about you.”_

_“If you are just here to lecture me, then please get out of my booth and call the ladies back!”_

_“Calm yourself, how you choose to live your life is your decision.However, if you truly do not want to fulfill your duties to this family, then you must not keep using the family’s funds to waste on frivolous activities.Ling was not so lucky.”_

_“Ling was a fool, I am not.What, you want me to leave, get an hourly job?”_

_“It would keep you safe.We have lost enough family in this business as it is, I do not want the next one to be you.”_

_“I have a feeling that this is not about me, but about Chen?”_

I stay silent while folding my hands on my lap.

_“I thought so,”_ he takes a sip of his drink. _“Does your soon-to-be husband know of your nightly activities?Putting yourself in danger instead of learning how to be a silent wife?”_

_“Have I ever given you the impression that I am meant to be silent?And for your information, Hanzo knows very well about my search for Chen; in fact, he and his brother are assisting me.”_

_“Ah, you have him and even his brother under your thumb.I must applaud you for that, especially since I’ve heard some interesting rumors about the youngest brother.”_

_“One should not throw stones at glass windows Shang.I am not here to argue or make you feel inferior, all I want is to ask for you to consider your position in this family.I am to be married off, leaving you to carry on Father’s legacy.”_

He takes a long drag of his burning cigarette thinking over my words.He then leans his arms on his knees, douses the cigarette and looks at me.

_“I know you wish the best out of me,”_ he starts, “ _and that you want me to lead.However the truth is, I am not Father.”_

_“You don’t have to be—”_

_“Let me finish,”_ he holds his hand up to halt me. _“I have no desire to lead his empire, because I don’t care about the business side of things.The reason why Father and I are not getting along lately, is because he did not like that I told him that I believe it is you that should take over.”_

I huff out a breath, somehow I believe him and another part of me doesn’t.

_“If you don’t believe me,”_ he reaches into his suit jacket and pulls out a folded letter. _“Here.Take it and read it.”_

I take the letter from his hand and hold it in my arms before placing it in my clutch.

_“Now about Chen,”_ he pulls out another cigarette. _“I’ve seen her a few times, in fact she and her associate are already here.”_

_“Associate?”_

_“I think you’ve already heard of him,”_ Shang gives me an inquisitive look.

_“Saito Hajime, but why are you calling him her associate?”_

_“Is it not obvious, Sister?She’s helping him recruit girls.”_

_“You lie,”_ I growl.

_“See for yourself.”_

He motions to a balcony on the third level and there is Saito with his arm around Chen’s shoulders; I could hardly recognize her.She is conversing with a girl on her left while Saito is watching her closely.I feel myself clench my fist to the point that I don’t notice my nails digging into my hand.How could I have not noticed them across the way?

_“You might want to stop,”_ his hand grabs my wrist, _“you’re making yourself bleed.”_

I look towards Shang who pulls out a handkerchief from his jacket and presses it against my bleeding palm.

_“For a moment, I almost questioned who you are,”_ I mutter.

_“I’m not always a pompous asshole.”_

Someone clears their throat and we turn to see Hanzo with a questioning look on his face.He crosses his arms as he sees Shang holding onto my bleeding hand.

“Well if it isn’t the infamous Shimada Hanzo,” Shang chides.“Come sit with us.I would like to know more of my future brother-in-law.”

“Xia-hime?” Hanzo inquires.

“Hanzo, this is my older brother Shang.”

Shang leaves me with his handkerchief then stands up to shake Hanzo’s hand.Taking a breath Hanzo reaches to to shake Shang’s hand and calm himself.

“Please, join us.”

Hanzo sits close to me and looks over to examine my hand.

“I let my anger get the better of me; Chen is here along with Saito.”

“I’m aware, that is why I came to find you.I have called Genji, he is on his way from whatever he is doing at the moment," Hanzo rolls his eyes while tying off the handkerchief to my hand.

“So what is the plan Sister?”

“I thought you wanted no part of this?” I raise my brow.

“I cannot let my younger sister get mixed up in a trafficking ring.Don’t you want to be around for your upcoming wedding?I think poor Shimada-san here would mourn your loss.”

“No harm will befall Xia-hime, as long as I draw breath,” Hanzo proudly declares.

I spare Hanzo a glance as his chin is raised in confidence as he fixes his gaze on my brothers’ lax form leaning against the couch.

“That’s good to hear, otherwise I would have to kill you.”

“Shang!”

“I expect nothing less,” Hanzo replies, “Hime is definitely worth all efforts.”

I give him a loving smile, which he returns with the soft look in his eyes rather than the twitching his lips up in a smile.Shang fixes his gaze above where Chen is sitting, and motions for me to look as well.

“She’s moving, but she has company.”

Watching her leave, there is a guard with her escorting her towards the restroom area.This could be my chance; I grab my purse then start walking towards the restroom.When I get close to the hallway I notice that the bodyguard is standing by the door. 

“Excuse me,” I touch my chin, “I really need to get in.”

“You can wait.”

“Please,” I step closer.“I’m going to pee myself.”

“No.”

He grabs my shoulder and I dig my heel into his inner thigh knocking him down while twisting his arm then slamming his head into the wall to stun him.Then I chop his neck in a pressure point to knock him out then quickly walk into the bathroom where I see Chen and another woman speaking lowly.

“Chen,” I say.

Both women turn to see me and Chen’s eyes widen as I cross my arms across my chest.

“Xiaolian?What are you doing here?”

“You,” I point to the girl, “ignore everything Chen has told you and go live your life free.Now leave and don’t say a word.”

“U-uh yes.”

The girl leaves the bathroom and I go to lock the door then turn back to Chen.

“Recruiting trafficking victims, not something I pictured you doing.”

“You don’t understand—”

“Then make me understand why you would do this?”

“Xiaolian listen,” she grasps my arms, “there are things happening in the family that you do not know about.”

“And does that have to do with what you are doing now?Victimizing women?You are better than this, you taught me to be better than this.”

“And what did that do for me?!” she pushes me back.“Cast away by my own family!Yao being killed for loving me!”

“None of that is right, but you could have accepted my help.”

“That’s not the point!I lost everything!This is the only way for me to survive now!”

“That’s not true and you know it,” I glare.“I’ve been searching for you, I want to help you, but I can’t if you don’t agree.”

“To what, go back to the family that shuns me,” tears well up in her eyes.“If I even set foot on Beijing’s territory my father said he would kill me himself.”

“Uncle is quite harsh, but I can still offer you safety and you don’t have to do this.”

“I’m sorry,” she mutters, “but I can’t betray him.”

“Who Saito?I can have him dealt with—”

“Saito is not the issue.”

“Then who is?Tell me!”

“I can’t tell you—”

“Why are you hiding from me?!What did I do that makes you unable to trust me?!”

“I’m sorry Táng Mèi, but I cannot tell you.He saved me, and for his mercy I cannot reveal who he is.I know this is not what you want to hear—”

I hold up my hand to stop her from speaking further.

“There’s nothing more to say then if I cannot change your mind.I just wish you all the best.”

“Táng Mèi…”

I turn to leave and as my hand is on the door I have one final thought.

“Though this may be your life now, know that I will be taking down Saito Hajime.”

“Please don’t!If you do I cannot stop what is about to happen.”

“Since you won’t tell me what that is, then I have no choice.Farewell.”

I leave out the door to see the bodyguard being sat up by one of the servers.He looks up at me in shock.

“Pardon me, but I really had to go,” I reach into my purse for some cash, “here’s a tip if he just winds up in the alleyway of the club.Don’t want to scare the clientele do you?”

“N-no Miss.”

“Very good,” I smile.“Have a nice night.”

I hurry back to Shang’s table where I see that his friends have rejoined him while making Hanzo uncomfortable.

“I believe it’s time we take our leave.”

“I agree,” Hanzo stands beside me.

“Shang, I hope we can speak later about Chen.Also I hope that you can make it to our wedding.”

“We shall see Meng Mei.”

“I will not beg, but I would like for you to be there.”

“Go, I would like to continue my fun.”

Rolling my eyes I take Hanzo’s offered hand and allow him to lead us out of the Grand and out to the street.He hails a cab to take us back to our hotel while I message Genji to join us as well.

“Something bothers you,” he says.

“I think it’s best that we speak later.”

“As you wish.”

When we arrive Hanzo opens the door for me and we make our way to our suite where I don’t see any sign of Genji yet.

“I assume he is partying as my brother is.”

“He is becoming bolder and more reckless by the day,” Hanzo undoes his tie.

“Let him for now, he has done his job for tonight,” I remove my stilettos.“Oh finally.”

“Would you like to speak about what happened with your cousin?”

“She…chooses to stay in this life; I cannot convince her otherwise.”

“I see,” he approaches me and placing his fingers under my chin.“Something bothers you further.”

“Just something she said, it makes me feel uneasy.”

“Such as?”

“How about I go and get changed then we can discuss this over tea?”

“You are right, this suit is quite uncomfortable.”

He unbuttons his shirt slightly and immediately I blush seeing his muscled chest but Hanzo does not seem to notice.I turn to go into my room so I can remove my dress and clean off my makeup.I pull on my silk sleeping kimono then let my hair down and go out to start making some tea for us.While the pot is heating up I hear footsteps behind me but they halt at the entrance of the kitchen.

“See something you like?” I joke softly.

“Very much so,” Hanzo mutters.

I turn around to see him in his night kimono, hair down and a blush on his cheeks.His reaction makes me blush too and turn back to prepare tea for each of us.Once finished I hand him a cup and I sip my own. 

“Funny, we will be doing this soon,” I smile.

“Yes, I am surprised at how easily we are adapting to having a future together.We are both quite similar that we have the best interests of our families.”

“Business and personal.But really, thank you for all that you have done for me in trying to find Chen.I know your father must be upset that you have not been present for his meetings.”

“I grow tired of those meetings at times, this was a welcomed relief,” he sips his tea.“Besides we will be returning to the castle tomorrow, my father will inform me of what I have been missing.”

“I’m sure you will rise to your duties.”

“You seem so confident in me.”

“You’re self-driven and headstrong, even if this business is not what you want you know that it must be done.Better the Shimada handle all affairs than a power hungry subsidiary.”

“A Shimada,” he caresses my cheek, “with a strong wife by his side.”

“Do you believe I will be the strength you will need to handle both empires.”

“If you or I did not believe so, then we would surely have a war on our hands.”

I lean into his hand loving the feel of his hands on my skin.I place my hand over his and stroke my thumb over the back of his hand loving the feel of this intimate moment.

“It is up to us to prevent that, and I feel that we are on the right track.”

To answer, Hanzo leans down and captures my lips in a soft kiss the taste of green tea still present.I place my hands against his chest as he pulls me closer to his frame.It feels more comforting the longer we stay in this embrace, like he can help shoulder my worries.

Suddenly a whistle interrupts us and as Hanzo pulls away I feel a growl emanate from his chest.

“Don’t stop because of me,” Genji laughs while plopping down on the couch.“I might enjoy the show.”

“Genji mind yourself,” Hanzo scolds.“You already look like you have had enough of a show this evening.”

Genji smirks as I take in his disheveled appearance.Shirt buttons open to his abdomen and untucked from his pants, his belt is undone, and he’s sporting a hickey on his clavicle along with swollen lips.

“You must have had a very good time,” I comment.“Would you like some tea?You look as if you need something to sober you up.”

“Aww you really wanna fuck up my buzz.”

“You interrupted our moment, you’re lucky she is even offering you relief from a hangover in the morning,” Hanzo swats his head.

“Oi!What was that for?!”

“You’re lucky that’s all it was.”

“Stop it.” 

I place a cup down in front of Genji then take a seat in an adjacent chair while crossing one leg over the other.I fiddle with my cup of tea as I watch Genji lazily try to grab his cup while Hanzo shakes his head.

“So did you want to discuss what happened with Chen?” Hanzo asks.

“Wait you found Chen?” Genji sits up quickly but grabs his head.“Ohh~ too fast.”

“She is somehow indebted to Saito, so much that she is willing to throw away an opportunity to safety.However, I know she is not telling the whole truth.Chen is protecting someone that’s not Saito and refuses to tell me anything further.When she makes up her mind about staying silent she does.She did mention that there is something happening in my family and I am unsure of what that is?”

“Should I have my father inform Li-Sama?” Hanzo asks.“Perhaps a meeting with your father and mother would clear things up?”

“No,” I shake my head.“That would only make them suspicious of our actions as of late, as this was a private matter which occurred before the marriage arrangement.We don’t want anyone making rumors of instability on any side.”

“Hime’s right Anija, it’s best that we find out more facts before bringing any of this to Council.”

“For once, you have a point.”

“Must you be so mean to me Anija,” Genji pouts while sipping from his cup.

“Better me than our father.”

“I cannot argue there.”

“It’s been a long night,” I rub my temple.“I think I am going to turn in.”

“I shall be there shortly,” Hanzo smiles.

“Ooh Anija, get some.”

“Baka!” he hits Genji.

“Ow!Hanzo my head already hurts!”

“That is no one’s fault but your own!”

“Boys please play nice,” I smile at them before disappearing into my room.

I climb under the covers and think about what Chen said to me.Something is happening in the family that she is trying to stop?She won’t come clean about what it is for help either?It doesn’t feel right; it seems that finding Chen has left me with more questions than answers, and it’s making me feel anxious.A nagging feeling in my chest is telling me that I must do something before bad things happen.I just don’t know what.

Strong arms pull me back into a firm chest pulling me out of my thoughts.Hanzo places a kiss to my cheek before settling in behind me.

“We will figure this out Xia, I promise.”

I place my hand over his, “I hope so.”

Li Shang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pic of Shang, I do not own this it is from pinterest


End file.
